Promesa de amantes
by Natalia Saotome Tendo
Summary: No siempre un error cotidiano, nos puede devolver el resultado esperado. Los sentimientos, las circunstancias, la forma en que vivimos el día a día puede afectar nuestro centro, nos desestabiliza y nos lanza fuera, quizás con mejores resultados, o quizás no...


**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

 **PROMESA DE AMANTES**

 **.**

 **.**

Se secó el sudor de su frente con el brazo derecho; tenía su buzo de tono amarillo a medio remangar; su mejilla izquierda estaba sucia con una mezcla de huevo, harina, leche de soya, y espacies, entre otras cosas; sus ropas estaban empolvadas y manchadas; y sus pequeñas manos aún conservaban residuos de la mezcla; pero sus ojos brillaban extasiados, y su sonrisa iluminaba su rostro en medio de la solitaria y desastrosa cocina.

—Listo ¡Perfecto!—declaro satisfecha de su creación, mientras la contemplaba orgullosa.

Y con el cuidado del que fue mejor cosechado en su carácter, lo colocó en el refrigerador, dejando que una pequeña porción se cayera desde un borde sin darse cuenta, y con una nada delicada patada a la puerta del contenedor de su creación, se dispuso a limpiar el esfuerzo de su proeza antes de que su adorada hermana lamentara haberle dado nuevamente permiso a usar la cocina.

—Uuff…¡muy bien! ¡A por ello!—y con esas palabras de aliento a sí misma, se dispuso a iniciar la tarea. Ya cuando el destinatario de su preparado este despierto se dispondría a entregarlo, estaba segura de que está vez no sería como las otras, ya que puso su corazón para crear ese plato, sus esfuerzos darían frutos. Pero antes de eso debía de dejar la instancia como la encontró, hacer su carrera matutina, y luego de un relajante baño, ya su prometido debería estarse despertando. Estaba cargada de energías, el hecho de levantarse dos horas antes que el resto de la gente de la casa para hacer ese desayuno no le jugó en contra; y llena de pensamientos positivos se dedicó a su faena.

…

Torció levemente el cuello mientras salía del baño para destensar sus músculos, y alejar los nervios que le provocaba lo que estaba por hacer, con ese pequeño nudo en su estómago que persistentemente no se iba, alterando su poca común calma.

Ingresó en la cocina entusiasmada, y al abrir el refrigerador agrandó sus ojos en pánico al no ver su plato, ni su creación presente, cerro de golpe la puerta y corrió hacia la sala donde se tomaba el desayuno. Ni bien llegó ahí encontró al causante de toda su proeza sentado comiendo unos bollos de carne al vapor que habían sobrado la noche anterior viendo el televisor, sin rastro ni del plato, ni muchos menos de la comida.

El joven ni bien capto su presencia giro levemente la cabeza hacia la entrada, teniendo un bollo a medio tragar atorado en la boca; con un veloz movimiento lo hizo desaparecer para poder saludarla.

—Buenos días—hablo natural, volviendo su vista al programa.

—Ranma…—hablo algo contenida, ignorando el saludo—¿y los demás?

—¿Mmm?...pues Kasumi salió temprano, tenía medico ¿recuerdas? Y nuestros padres salieron temprano a vaya a saber que, ¡ese estúpido panda me despertó muy temprano con su alboroto! y pues de Nabiki imagino que aun duerme, o algo de eso, supongo.

—Ya veo…—desvió la vista recriminándose lo despistada que era al no recordar que su hermana saldría temprano, pero mejor iría a lo que le importaba—por cierto…¿tu tomaste lo que había en un plato en el refrigerador?

—O-oh…¿no se podía tomar?—pregunto nervioso, haciendo que algo se encendiera en el pecho de ella.

—¿L-lo comiste?

—Eh…¿sí?—hablo rascándose la mejilla y aun viendo hacia el televisor, sin ver nada en realidad, haciendo que ella solo se emocionara cada vez más.

—¿Y? ¿Te gusto? ¿Qué tal?

—Eemm…bien, supongo—trago duro, y se metió otro bollo a la boca, no quería seguir esa charla.

—¡De verdad! ¡Genial!—exclamó extasiada, pero luego de su segundo de victoria lo miro de reojo con sospecha, y acercándose se inclinó estando a escasa distancia su rostro con el del nervioso joven, analizándolo.

Luego de un par de segundos así habló levemente ceñuda—¿Realmente lo probaste? ¿Verdad? ¡No me mientras Saotome!

—¡Pe-pero que dices! ¡Moría de hambre! Lo tome y me lo comí, ¿bien? Pero no fue suficiente y tuve que seguir con esto ¿Satisfecha?—hablaba ahora viéndola de frente, con gotas de sudor recorriendo su nuca y frente.

Ella frunció los labios a un costado aún dudosa, pero al final ante la expectativa de que fueran ciertas sus palabras, su rostro se relajó enseguida y una linda sonrisa lo decoro junto a un leve sonrojo de mejillas—¡Esta bien!—declaro al final, y con suave tarareo se dirigió a la cocina por algo para ella, liberando el acosado joven un suspiro aliviado.

…

Llego a la cocina sin dejar su melódico tarareo, tomo una manzana roja y de buen aspecto, y frotándola en su pecho se dispuso a comerla apoyada en la mesada de la cocina, satisfecha consigo misma, victoriosa de su hazaña, y fantaseando en que nuevo plato debía prepararle para la próxima, creando en su mente diferente mezclas y combinaciones para su siguiente proyecto culinario, quizás para la próxima haría algo para toda la familia, así todos verían sus progresos en el arte de la cocina.

Un calorcillo de emoción la recorrió, y sin dejar de tararear con media sonrisa perdida en su mente, se dispuso a tirar los restos del fruto en la basura, y fue cuando presionó la palanca con el pie del contenedor, que sus sueños así como ilusiones se quebraron en pedazos. Contemplo tanto su comida así como el plato donde con tanto esmero la coloco dentro del recipiente de basura desparramado.

Con indignación e inmóvil, pequeñas lágrimas de tristeza y frustración se asomaban en sus ojos, apretando los labios y sus puños con fuerza, temblaba conteniendo la rabia y el dolor que le provocaba ver ese espectáculo humillante. Sintiéndose una completa estúpida.

Sacó el pie con rabia de la palanca, provocando que la tapa cayera indudablemente, y girando su cuerpo se dirigió hacia su objetivo.

—¡Ranma! ¡Maldito idiota! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!—grito en cólera ni bien llego a la sala.

El susodicho se llevó la palma a su frente con gesto adolorido.

—Mierda…—murmuro resignado a su destino, aunque con una leve esperanza de apaciguarla—Espera Akane…verás, eso…bueno…

—¡¿Que escusa estúpida me darás?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Con el trabajo que me costó hacer eso y vas de malagradecido y ¿lo bota así no más?!

Ya a estas alturas el chico no se contuvo más, y de un salto se puso al ataque.

—Pues…¡¿Para qué narices lo haces?! ¡Lo probé en un descuido creyendo que lo dejó Kasumi y casi vomito! ¡Era nauseabundo! ¡Incomible! ¡Ya te lo he dicho miles de veces Akane! ¡Renuncia a la cocina! ¡No es lo tuyo! ¡Apestas! ¡Eres un fracaso absoluto! ¡Por Dios niña! ¡Cuando te entrará en esa dura cabeza! ¡No sabes cocinar! ¡Y nunca lo lograras! ¡Renuncia! ¡Me harías un enorme favor a mí y a cualquier otra víctima de tus experimentos! ¡Alguien normal ya habría muerto! ¡Solo eres un marimacho pecho plano sin ningún encanto! ¡Mucho menos habilidades femeninas como la cocina!—quizás se pasó en sus palabras un poco…mucho…Bueno, pero cuando empezaba casi nunca tenía freno esa lengua rebelde, así que estaba listo para recibir su castigo y dar un paseo por los aires, o con suerte que lo dejara en la casa, magullado, pero sin tener que caminar kilómetros de regreso con más de medio cuerpo adolorido, se lo merecía, por patán, ¡lo asumía levemente! pero desde su punto de vista, toda esa clásica escena era inevitable hoy en día. Se preparó para el golpe, ya que mientras el escupía sus palabras hacia ella, podía apreciar como apretaba los puños contenida con la cabeza baja tapándole el flequillo sus ojos, emanando una roja aura atemorizante para cualquier mortal. Cerró los ojos como acto reflejo, pero al no sentir nada y ver que el ambiente se enfrió de golpe, abrió uno de ellos para percibir que su prometida ya no era rodeada de ninguna aura, y sus manos colgaban calmas a los costados de su cuerpo, algo no iba bien, y cuando las cosas se tornaban raras a él no le gustaba nada.

—Lo dejo…—hablo calma con la cabeza aún gacha, pero esta calma no duro mucho, y alzando la cabeza con sus ojos vidriosos lo enfrento sin dejarse de percibir su cólera—¡Lo dejo! ¡Estoy harta! ¡Muérete! ¡Me canse de todo y todos! ¡No lo intentare más! ¡Lo dejo totalmente, tanto a la cocina como a ti Ranma Saotome!—y dando un portazo desapareció de la instancia.

—¡Oh demonios! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Por que las cosas tienen que acabar así!—exclamó tirándose del cabello ya solo en la sala, para luego con el ceño marcado y a paso decidido ir tras ella.

…

—¡Maldito insensible!—gritó ni bien ingresó a su cuarto—¡Lo detesto!—despotricó mientras sacaba su mochila de viaje del armario—¡Que se reviente de una indigestión con las comidas de esa maldita china! ¡Idiota!—seguía insultando mientras agregaba ropas y algunos utensilios personales en ella, pero una mano la tomo de la muñeca, ni cuenta se había dado que había ingresado a su cuarto—¡pero qué demo…!

—¡¿Que carajos estás haciendo?!—fue lo primero que pudo decir confundido al verla.

—¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Lo dejo! ¡No aguanto más! ¡Quédate vos con tus preciosas y femeninas prometidas y sus exquisitas comidas! ¡No me importa!

—¡¿Y qué?! ¿Te piensas ir de la casa? ¡Pareces una niña haciendo una rabieta! ¿Piensas huir o qué? ¡¿Tanto lío por eso?! ¡Madura Akane!—Ahora la tenía tomada de ambas muñecas, viéndose ambos con la furia de dos titanes.

—¡No voy a permitir que justamente TÚ me digas inmadura! ¡Y a donde vaya no es tu asunto! Ya te lo dije ¿no? ¡Me canse de todo! ¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡Pero ya no cuentes conmigo! ¡Tienes un montón de donde elegir! ¿no? ¡Vete al infierno y déjame en paz! ¡Idiota!— y de un tirón consistente se zafó de sus manos, pero sin disminuir la distancia entre ellos, ni quitar su desafiante mirada terracota de esos azules ojos, turbios como un océano embravecido.

Él la contemplo con los puños apretados a sus costados, apretó los dientes junto a sus labios, cerró sus ojos un instante mientras torcía su rostro para un constado conteniéndose a sí mismo, sintiendo como le hervía la sangre por el cuerpo, ¿se había portado mal? ¡Sí! ¡Lo admitía! ¡Y todo por un jodido plato de comida! ¿Qué estaba harta? ¡Pues felicidades! ¡No era la única! ¡Él también estaba harto!

—¿Idiota? …¡¿Idiota?! ¿A mí me dices idiota? ¡La única idiota aquí eres TÚ Akane!—bramó con ira, haciendo que ella en sus adentros pegaras un respingo, y el corazón se le saltara un latido, inconscientemente retrocedió un paso, adelantando él otro, pero aún cegada por el enojo.

—¡¿Cómo te atrev…?!

—¡Ya cállate! ¡Eres una maldita idiota! ¡Sí!—aclamó dando un paso más hacia ella, y ella retrocediendo otro, ahora más intimidada—¡Porque solo una idiota creería que soporto golpes e insultos por nada!—un paso más a ella, y ella un paso más atrás—¡Solo una idiota creería que sigo intentando probar esa mierda de comida por gusto!—el corazón a ambos les latía salvajemente, ignorando ella completamente el insulto a su comida—¡¿Mis prometidas dices?! ¡Solo tú y tu idiotez no se percatan que por algo no me voy con mis disque prometidas y su maldita comida!—tragó duro dando otro paso para atrás—¡¿Por qué demonios entonces crees que no me he ido en busca de mi cura?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡Por qué diablos piensas que sigo aguantando todos esos locos?! ¿Qué lo dejas? ¡¿Qué estas harta?! ¡¿Y yo qué, qué me dices de mí?! ¡¿Eh Akane?! ¡¿Por qué jodida causa crees que aguantaría todo y seguiría a tu lado?! ¡La única idiota eres tú que no te das cuenta de nada!

Las respiraciones de ambos era agitada, sentían la furia emanar del cuerpo del otro, o más bien era la de Ranma que envolvía a ambos a esas alturas, ella sintió su respiración entrecortarse, un ahogo en su pecho, y el cuerpo entumecido, esa mirada la cautivaba como una droga, era letal para su raciocinio.

—¿P-por qué es así entonces Ranma?...di-dime…—atinó a articular. A estas alturas se encontraba arrinconada contra la ventana de su recamara, sin escapatoria y con el corazón al galope.

Esa pregunta pareció enfriarlo unos grados, afilo la mirada y apuntando con un dedo su pecho bramo insultado—¡Usa esa maldita cabeza y piénsalo sola! ¡Akane idiota!

Y son esas últimas palabras lo siguiente que sintió fue el fuerte azote de la puerta, ya sola en el cuarto y aún conmocionada se deslizo lentamente hacia al suelo con su puño apretando su pecho sobre el retumbar que persistía, pudo respirar ya mas normalmente pero no menos nerviosa, dejándola con una ansiedad incalculable y sus achocolatados ojos bien grandes, viendo la nada, y con una mezcla de emociones que la tenían petrificadas, pero estaba casi segura, que de todas esas variadas emociones mezcladas, la más grande y presente de ellas era la de…¿felicidad?

…

Ya se sentían los preparativos de la cena por parte de la mayor, la casa Tendo había recobrado su vida colorida y original, sobre todo debido a la repentina llegada de un cierto viaje del maestro, todos los integrantes estaban ignorantes a lo que ocurrió con los jóvenes, y de nada se percataron, ya que a la hora del almuerzo el joven de trenza visitó a su amiga de la infancia, y luego se encerró en su entrenamiento toda la tarde. De la peliazul ningún cambio aparente se observó en el correr de la tarde, y como paso encerrada en su recamara el resto del día, nada altero a nadie, era solo un día común, nada raro, nada nuevo, o al menos eso pensaba el resto.

Pero ella ya no lo podía aplazar más.

Se acercó a paso lento pero seguro a las puertas del dojo, estas teñidas con los tonos rojizos y anaranjados del atardecer estaban cerradas, alcanzándose a sentir los quejidos de su habitante en pleno entrenamiento, en pocas palabras "no quiero visitas" daban a entender, pero no era como si ello la refrenara, tuvo muchas horas para pensar, y ya no lo soportaría más.

Entro con cautela, y aprecio cautivada los gráciles y ágiles movimientos, como le solía suceder cada tanto. Si él la sintió no hizo gesto de notarlo, pero ambos eran conscientes de la presencia del otro, así como lo eran para el otro.

Solo caminó hasta una de las paredes, junto donde descansaba una toalla y una botella a medio tomar de agua; sigilosa y paciente se recostó en la misma a contemplar el espectáculo que le brindaba el pelinegro. No era su intención interrumpirlo.

Ya cuando la noche estaba presente, y realizado el último de sus movimientos, volvió a su pose natural relajando sus músculos con una profunda respiración, sintiéndose solo sus agitadas bocanadas en el recinto. Camino a paso calmo hacia donde estaba ella, pero sin cruzar miradas. A estas alturas Akane solo miraba al suelo sonrojada, como a veces le pasaba ante la visión que el regalaba.

Se agacho para tomar la toalla y la botella, y mientras se secaba el rostro y la colocaba en sus hombros se recostaba en la pared de madera al lado de ella, pocos centímetros los separaban, elevó la botella para beber del cristalino líquido, aun sin decirse una palabra.

Bebió hasta el último sorbo satisfecho, teniendo ambos sus rostros girados en dirección opuestas a ellos. El ambiente se sentía pesado, y Ranma no podía negar, pero jamás confesar, que el golpeteo de su pecho se debía no solo a su agotamiento físico, más bien y en gran parte se debía a ella y su presencia, dadas las circunstancias.

Un respingo imperceptible junto a un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo, al sentir como el dedo meñique de su mano era entrelazado con el de ella, el corazón le latió aún más furioso, y con un leve reojo apreció como seguía viendo hacia el otro lado con la cabeza gacha, percatándose él de los rojas que tenía las orejas.

—¿Es esto una promesa de meñique?

—Oh…cállate.

—Supongo entonces… que te diste cuenta…

—¡Ca-cállate!—hablo ceñuda, sin moverse.

Él esbozo una leve sonrisa, podía sentir como su cuerpo se envolvía del calor que ella emanaba, inundándolo su fragancia, y percibiendo con ese leve contacto de pieles como no era el único con el pulso apasionadamente acelerado. El silencio una vez tenso, era ahora acogedor, siendo el suave contacto reconfortante para ambos, tanto física como emocionalmente.

Luego de un par de minutos, volvió a verla de reojo, percibiendo como ella aún no perdía el rojo de sus mejillas.

—Sabes, sonrojada también te ves linda.

—¡Ya cállate Ranma!

—Ok, ok, me callo, me callo…—hablo con un leve tono de burla, y se dispuso a disfrutar del momento.

Muchas palabras quedaban por decir, muchas cosas por hacer, y más cosas aún por conocer. Les faltaba madurez, tiempo y obstáculos por superar. Era un sentimiento puro, salvaje, imperfecto y sincero, al cual más adelante y con paciencia lo pulirían y le darían un nombre. Pero por el momento dejarían que los rayos de la luna los bañaran en esa habitación, acompañándose entre ellos. Con la seguridad que el latir del corazón del otro les aseguraba, un pequeño contacto, pero con muchas promesas por delante, un suave rose, pero cargado de muchas emociones.

Por hoy, se conformaban con eso…una promesa de amantes…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

* * *

Hola gente hermosa!Taaaanto tiempo! :'D Si creían que no me iban a ver más, pues lo lamento, pero aún me queda mucho por compartir con ustedes! Espero que haya algunos que aún me recuerden, aunque sea en un rincón muy profundo de sus mentes! Pues yo los recuerdo casi a diario! n_n

Como les decía, no me pienso retirar aun, una porque aún tengo historias inconclusas, que pienso terminar, a su tiempo pero las terminaré (mi mayor problema es que no me siento inspirada-créanme que si de por sí escribir es difícil y lleva tiempo, sin inspiración es inconcebible-, sumado al poco tiempo libre que he estado manejando, igual al menos me entretengo un poco con las adaptaciones, que por cierto estoy por iniciar una nueva, atentos a los interesados!;) ), y la segunda, son la gran cantidad de historias que quiero desarrollar y compartir, y que me martillean en la cabeza, que ya mientras acabe con las pendientes, iniciare con ellas.

Pues bueno, en este one-shot me paso como con todos, de repente me vino a la mente, me sentí inspirada y lo escribí, además debo retomar la escritura del cap de "Todo por alcanzarte", y era como que necesitaba escribir algo de la situación original de ellos antes de retomar ese trabajo, para refrescar ideas, y de paso recibir sus palabras y opiniones que siempre son una inyección de energía y entusiasmo para seguir con esto.

Espero que les haya gustado como quedo esta historia, y de ya les agradezco a todos los que me quieran dejar sus comentarios compartiendo sus opiniones de ella, saben que feliz lo recibo y leo!:)

Bueno, no prometo fechas, ni nada, pero espero no alargar mucho más la espera a los interesados de TPA, como siempre un gusto y placer compartir con ustedes una más de mis creaciones. Les mando un fuerte abrazo! Nos leeremos pronto!

Natalia Saotome Tendo


End file.
